Understanding Resonance
by Corianin
Summary: Now that Maka has begun to accept that the world - her world - is much more full and exciting than she would have ever imagined it, it's time for her to close the circle. (Sequel to Battling Resonance, and sixth in the Realms of Resonance series)


Author's note: So here it is, the sixth story in the Realms of Resonance line. It really did become an 'original trilogy/prequel trilogy' setup, since the first three I published are actually the sequels to the last three. At any rate, there are more stories in this realm that will likely be told at some point, but this sextet of tales is complete now. That said - enjoy!

* * *

Maka sighed and stretched, leaning back in her chair with a happy smile.

"I have to say, I really enjoy studying with you, Kid. Everyone else is too noisy." The two were sitting at a table in the rear of the library, one they'd claimed as 'theirs' during their first joint study session after Kid had enrolled in the DWMA. Days like today, where everyone else was just rambunctious and all too happy to get out of school for the weekend, had become the two meisters' quiet time together, a time they both enjoyed tremendously. The reaper and the scythe master had become closer since the night he came to this very library to convince her that there was nothing wrong with her for being attracted to someone other than her boyfriend/weapon, that she didn't have to be scared to be intimate with others if it was something that worked for her and Soul. Once she'd gotten over her guilt and her insecurities (for the most part) she realized how lucky she was to have a friend like him, someone who would talk and not judge, who would understand. A conversation with Liz one day opened her eyes to the fact that Kid might be interested in her himself, and on her part she had to say she'd been entertaining the idea with more frequency lately, especially since she'd worked out her issues with Black Star. Nevertheless, their friendship hadn't been affected in the least by any of it except to grow stronger over time. She was one of the few people – sometimes the only one – that could calm him when he fell into the depths of his OCD. He was someone she could rely on to support her regardless of what she needed, be it a shoulder to cry on, someone to spar with when she was angry, a confidante for when things in her mind got too hectic to deal with alone.

"I have to agree. The last time I tried to do homework with the girls Patty decided it would be far more fun to take my already completed pages and fold them into origami flowers. And they weren't even symmetrical!" he groaned. Maka hid a chuckle behind her hand.

"I promise I won't fold, spindle, or mutilate your schoolwork," she said solemnly, the effect spoiled by the wide smile she wore. He grinned back at her, reminding her once again how much his eyes gleamed when he was happy. At times it was all she could do not to stare into those stunning depths, the bi-colored orbs of honey and gold seeming to draw her in.

"I appreciate your promise," he chuckled, standing himself to stretch out his back. They'd been sitting there for the better part of three hours. Even though the library had already closed, the librarian had a soft spot for the blonde meister and had no problems with her staying late and locking up on her own when she was done. As Kid was 'such a well-behaved young man – but really, what else could you expect from Lord Death's son?' - the library's matron was perfectly happy to extend her favor to him as well. The black-clad young man reached his arms over his head, twisting slightly, and even Maka heard his back pop.

"Better?" she asked. He nodded.

"Much. Since we're going to be here for a while yet, are you hungry? I was thinking of ordering some food."

"Oh, food would be wonderful! Actually, if you want, I made a huge pan of cannelloni stuffed with mushrooms, cheese, and chicken. I meant it for us all for dinner tonight, but since we're here and they're all likely still at the park, what do you say I run home and grab some and bring it back?" His smile grew larger, if possible. None of their group would willingly pass up a Maka-made dinner. It was all the answer she needed. She bounced to her feet. "I'll bring back enough for us both, and some salad too. I can reheat it in the staff lounge."

"Maka, you are wonderful." His sincerity brought a pink flush to her cheeks and she ducked her head, using the excuse of getting her keys out of her backpack to hide her blush. It was almost gone when she stood back up.

"I'll be back in about twenty minutes!" she said, heading out of the library at a swift pace. He heard her footsteps speed to a jog after she exited the room and smiled, sitting back down at the table and flipping to the next exercise in the textbook.

* * *

She made it home in record time. Once she'd left the library and gotten out into the main hallways, deserted now that school was out for the weekend, she broke into a trot, and by the time she hit the front steps she was flat-out running. She vaulted down the stairs with huge strides, loving the feel of stretching her legs after sitting at the library table for so long. Not that she minded – she loved the library, and she really enjoyed spending time with Kid one-on-one. The shinigami was remarkably easy to be around, always respectful even when teasing or – on those ultra-rare occasions – flirting. She found herself smiling as she remembered past interactions the two of them had shared. Sometimes funny, sometimes serious, always intelligent and usually quite witty, he was so much more of a conversationalist than any of their other friends, and that was something Maka treasured. Still, there were times when she'd turn and find him looking at her – not in a creepy stalker way, but with an appreciative air of a male that is watching a desirable female, and he would smile and nod...but he never took that next step. She had the feeling he was waiting for her. It made sense when she thought about it. Her only question was what kind of move she wanted to make. She already knew she found him attractive...more so than was safe for her sanity sometimes, she thought with a chuckle. But how and when to approach him in such a fashion? _Sometime soon,_ she thought as she remembered how he'd looked stretching earlier, that lithe frame so graceful even when relaxed.

Reaching her home, she jogged to the door and turned her key in the lock, seeing that she was right – Soul wasn't home yet, which meant the entire group was likely still at the park where they'd headed as soon as the last bell rang that day. She pulled the enormous pan of pasta out of the refrigerator and uncovered it, digging out two containers from the cupboard and loading two of the large stuffed shells in each one, closing the lids and re-covering the casserole. After putting it back in the fridge she pulled out the large bowl of tossed salad she'd put together and filled a third container with some, figuring they'd just dip out what they wanted from it. A quick moment and she'd also cut off some thick slices of one of the loaves of fresh bread she'd made, folding the slices in foil. Placing everything in a large insulated bag, she left a note for Soul – 'At the library with Kid. Eating dinner there. The rest of the food is for you guys. Be home later! Love, Maka' – and was about to head out the door when something caught her eye. A brief moment of deliberation later and she was packing a few more things in the bag before heading out. Since she was carrying food she didn't race back to the school, but she still made it in a decent time. After a quick stop at the staff room to reheat the pasta, she transferred everything to some dishes and placed them on a rolling cart she'd borrowed from the cafeteria kitchen – arranged symmetrically, of course; she had to consider who she was serving dinner to, after all – and with a bit of nervous anticipation she set out the surprise items as well. Thus ready, she pushed the cart down the hall and around the corner, wheeling it into the library.

He heard the door open but it wasn't visible from their table in the back of the library. Still, the scent of dinner wasn't something he could miss, and his mouth watered in response. In addition to being lovely, kind, and generous, the reaper could honestly say that Maka was an incredible cook. With his usual precision he picked up their books and notes and carefully placed them at the other end of the table so they could eat without worry. He turned to watch as she rounded a bookshelf and he saw she was pushing a cart with two covered plates, a large covered bowl, a small plate of warmed bread, and...

"Maka...is that wine?" he asked curiously. She smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, the bottle was a gift from Blair and I know we're at the school and I probably shouldn't have brought it to the library but no one else is here, and none of our friends really like wine except Tsubaki but she only likes white wine or dessert wine, and I didn't want to drink it by myself, and this is a really good brand, so I've heard, and it should go great with the pasta, so I decided to bring it along and see if you wanted to share some with me – you don't have to, of course! I won't mind, really -" He'd stood up by this point and begun to unload their dishes onto the table, leaving the wine and glasses for last. He pressed one fingertip to her lips to stop her babbling, an amused expression on his face.

"You're right. This is a wonderful vintage, and it will go splendidly with dinner." He walked over and pulled out her chair for her, loving the fact that she was blushing. Once she'd seated herself and he'd pushed her chair in for her, he picked up the corkscrew and with practiced movements opened the wine, smiling down at the beautifully symmetrical girl as he poured for them. He held her glass out to her, and his fingertips brushed hers as she took it from him. Hiding the smug grin that wanted to burst forth at the renewed flush on her fair skin he took his own seat and regarded his meal happily.

"This looks amazing," he enthused. "And it smells wonderful." There was silence for a few seconds as they both began to dig in, but he couldn't hold back a moan as the first bite hit his taste buds. She looked across the table at him.

"Maka, I've said it before and I know I will say it again. You are an incredible cook, and one of the most amazing women I have ever met." She looked down at her plate, embarrassed by the lavish praise.

"It's not that special," she demurred, and he reached across and placed his left hand on hers.

"Stop selling yourself short," he murmured. "Accept that you are wonderful." They ate in silence for a while, each wrapped in their own thoughts and enjoying the companionable silence. He noticed she had drained her glass and offered her a refill, to which she nodded. He helped himself to a second glass as well as another helping of salad, crunching happily on the perfectly round and flawlessly even slices of cucumber. He looked up to find that she was gazing at him, her green eyes dark with some emotion he couldn't name.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked quietly, taking a sip of wine.

"I want you."

He choked on his wine. She sputtered and turned red enough to put the pasta sauce to shame. A few moments later both were slightly more composed. Kid blotted his lips with a napkin and gazed at the still-pink girl across the table.

"I'm sorry...did you just say what I think I just heard you say?" Her green eyes were wide with embarrassment, but she swallowed hard and tapped into the immense willpower she possessed.

"Yes."

He was shocked speechless. He'd known she was interested, had heard it from Soul that she apparently let it slip in conversation more than once. And there was no doubt in mind that he found her immensely attractive. But he'd seen her when she first had to deal with the idea of having more than one lover. He'd helped her pick up the pieces of her psyche and rejoin the world. He'd been her confidante after she'd accepted Tsubaki, after Black Star. He'd even had dreams that she would come to him one day, welcome him into her arms as something more than a friend, but he knew it was still a concept she had issues with, so he'd resolved that it would be her choice. It seemed she may have made it. And he was stunned to delighted silence. Unfortunately, all she saw was the silence, not the delight.

"I mean...well, I...you know what, never mind. Forget I said anything." He was aghast.

"Why on earth would I want to _forget _?" he sputtered. "Maka, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

"Because I – wait, what?" If he thought she was flustered before, it was nothing compared to her expression as she processed what he'd just admitted. He cleared his throat, feeling a bit nervous but knowing she deserved his honesty.

"I found you attractive the very day we met. And then I got to know you and realized you are more than just the most incredible specimen of symmetrical physical beauty I have ever seen – you are a powerful meister, a loyal friend, intelligent and talented with a soul that just shines."

"Why...why haven't you said anything?" she whispered, obviously unsure how to react. He shrugged.

"After seeing how you were after you and Soul and Tsubaki were together that first night, I promised myself that it would be up to you. I don't ever want you to feel like I pressured you into anything, or that you were obligated to accept me in any way you didn't want to."

"Kid, I...I mean..." He shook his head, smiling at her.

"Don't say anything. You've still got a lot of things in your mind to deal with. Just know that if you are ever ready, if you ever feel you might want to be with me, I'll be more than happy to take you up on it. And if you feel uncomfortable or change your mind, I won't hold it against you. I will always be your friend." He stood, offering her his hand. "I promise." After a moment she stood as well, coming to stand in front of him. He saw her eyes flicker from his expression to his hand, and she swallowed hard. And for the second time that night he was knocked for a loop as she completely ignored his outstretched hand and reached forward, grabbing the front of his shirt and yanking him against her, meeting his lips with her own.

* * *

She hadn't known when she stood up what she'd planned to do, but as soon as she reached for him she knew her mind had been made up. And when _his _mind caught up with what she was doing, with the fact that he had a very willing girl kissing him, it only got better. _Sweet mother of Death! _She moaned into his mouth as he took a step closer, his hands coming to rest gently on her hips to pull her towards him as he tilted his head just so and smoothy assumed control of their kiss. Her head spun. Her pulse skyrocketed. With nothing more than his lips caressing hers, his tongue playing gently against her lips every once in a while, and the feel of his hands steady on her hips, she was spiraling from tentative interest to unquestionable desire. _Holy shit, I never knew he could kiss like this!_ She felt cherished, wanted. Everything about his embrace told her wordlessly that the entire show was up to her and that she could choose to leave whenever she wanted. But it was that very consideration that made her realize the only thing she wanted right now was the young man who was causing such amazingly heated sensations to come to life within her.

He broke off slowly, easing back to look into her eyes, and she was struck mute by the regard in those dual-toned depths. She was also happy to note he looked as shaken as she was sure she did.

"...wow..." she murmured. She was trembling.

"Maka." His voice was a breath, a sound so quiet it couldn't even be classed as a whisper. He raised his hands up, settling them on her shoulders and gazing at her, his pupils so dilated it made the two shades of gold even more pronounced. She immediately missed the feel of his fingers on her hips. Meanwhile her hands had slid up his chest to rest against his ribs. She could feel the rabbit-quick rhythm of his heart. And she could tell from the way he held himself that he desperately wanted to continue, but he was waiting for her to make the choice. Her fingers flexed against his chest of their own accord and under their touch his heartbeat fluttered briefly.

"I have never been kissed like that," she admitted in a soft tone. Beneath his awestruck expression she could detect a hint of smugness, but felt he was probably entitled to it. Her hands slipped to the top button on his jacket, not really with any great intention, just toying with it. He seemed to realize she needed to touch him and stayed still, sliding his hands up a bit further until they were resting on either side of her neck. She fiddled the button open and moved to the next. She hadn't really planned to undress him but suddenly she wanted his jacket off, wanted to slip into his arms with one less layer between them. Keeping her eyes on the buttons she slipped one after another out of their confines until his black jacket lay open and she could push it off of his shoulders. The soft 'whuff' as the material hit the floor wasn't noticed by either of them. Of their own accord her hands lifted to the silver skull at the neckline of his button-up shirt next, but his own dropped to cover them. She looked up in confusion.

"Not that I object to you undressing me," he said with a smile, 'but why are you in such a hurry?" She blinked at him, slightly confused.

"Well, I..." She trailed off, quite unsure how to finish that sentence. It wasn't that she was really in a hurry, per se...just that she, well...he brushed a hand down her cheek.

"I understand," he murmured though the amusement never left his eyes. "I am many things – one of which is a gentleman. At least, I try to be, though sometimes certain people test my restraint." She realized with a start that he meant her and flushed lightly. "Why don't we finish this wonderful dinner you've prepared, and go from there?"

"I thought – I mean, you said -" he cut her off with a shake of his head as he led her back to her seat.

"I am in no way turning you down, Maka. But I get the feeling that you've never been properly courted...or seduced. Which is a true shame as far as I'm concerned. So if you've no objections, I'd like to show you what you've been missing." Smooth, factual, he could have been discussing their homework were it not for the fires in the depths of his golden eyes, fires so hot they made her shiver with arousal. She was seated and he was walking back around to his own chair before she realized that he was serious. He planned to court her properly. It was an odd thought, one that caused a feeling like butterflies in the depths of her stomach. Because if he was determined to court her that meant he would be just as intent on following through with his words and seducing her. _That_ thought turned the butterflies into eagles. She barely tasted the next bite of her pasta, but soon enough he'd drawn her back into conversation and she had to admit to being impressed by the way he both calmed her libido and ramped up the anticipatory feelings coursing through her.

He'd insisted on taking their dishes and such back to the kitchen, and when she argued that since she borrowed them she should be the one to take them back he silenced her with a soft, sweet kiss that nonetheless held all the intensity of their first one. By the time she got her head back on straight he'd disappeared out of the library and she was left alone with her thoughts, her wants, and two thirds of a bottle of what had turned out to be really good wine. Not that she was that well versed in alcoholic beverages of any kind, but she was glad she'd brought it along. Come to think of it, her glass was empty, as was his, and they had been for a while. With hands that were surprisingly steady considering, she poured them each half a glass more, sipping hers slowly until she heard the door open once again. She watched as he walked back towards their table, towards her, allowing herself to enjoy the confidence in his smooth gait. Kid was definitely a striking person, no doubt about that. Now that his jacket was off and he was just dressed in his perfectly pressed white dress shirt and slacks, he somehow looked even more elegant than he usually did.

"So," he drawled, standing beside the table and reaching for his glass. She watched as his fingers curled around the delicate drinkware and wondered what they would feel like against her skin. "After that wonderful dinner – thank you, by the way," he said with a smile. "- would you care to accompany me to my house? Shall I take you home? Or would you rather stay here and finish what we began?" He could have been talking about studying, about the pile of half-finished schoolwork at the other end of the table that had been sitting there all through dinner, but one look in his eyes told her differently. He fully intended to follow through on his promises of seduction – he was just leaving the venue up to her. The 'bad girl' side of Maka, the one that almost never got let out to play, the one she would vehemently deny even possessing, reared its head.

"I don't know – it's so nice and quiet here. No one to bother us. And I just love the library. Maybe we should stay." She was stunned by her own audacity – did she really just agree to have sex on school grounds? In the _library_? Apparently she was not the only one surprised by her choice.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly. Swallowing hard, she nodded. He blinked a few times. "In that case, wait here. I'll be right back." Turning, he disappeared around the shelves once more and she was left wondering what on earth he was up to now. A few moments of silence followed during which she couldn't even hear his footsteps, though her soul perception told her he hadn't left the library. Suddenly she heard music over the intercom, soft strains of melodies floating through the air to caress her ears. While she sat there somewhat confused he came back around the shelf and walked over to her, confidence in his bearing and affection in his eyes. He held out a hand to her once more.

"May I have this dance?" She goggled at him, but allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"I don't really know how to dance," she muttered, feeling a bit unsure. Kid just smiled softly.

"That's okay. Just follow my lead. I promise I won't let you fall over." She chuckled and positioned her hands where he told her, trusting him implicitly. Very quickly she realized she really liked dancing – the music wasn't dreadfully slow or boring, her partner was indeed skilled enough to lead a novice, and there was a...freedom, she supposed was the closest word she could find. There was a freedom in moving in rhythm with another person, with a friend, that was just incredible. They were the only two in the room, and she knew he would never judge, so she just let go of her insecurities and gave herself over to his instruction. To her surprise began to talk as well, continuing their conversation from earlier, and before she knew it one song had turned into two, into four, and they were still dancing and talking and laughing together. He'd slowly pulled her closer until they were only a few inches apart, but it wasn't until she glanced at him, chuckling at something he'd said, that she realized exactly how close they were. The music swooped to a crescendo and he whispered 'hold on.' Then he swung her down into a dip, holding her parallel to the floor in a smooth movement, one arm supporting her and the other holding her hand, which he moved to his shoulder so he could allow it to join the one under her back. She brought her other hand up to rest on his neck as well, and her breath caught as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers for the third time that night.

Suspended over the floor in a library that was mostly darkened and totally silent except for their own breathing and the music, supported physically by the person who had as of late been her biggest support mentally and emotionally, Maka felt as though she was in another world entirely. He took his time exploring her lips with his own, always meticulous, always careful not to push his limits, and she was whimpering before he had finished. Slowly he stood her up, walking her backward until she felt the wood of a bookshelf against her back. And then he flicked his tongue out, coaxing her compliance, and everything she'd possibly been thinking wandered off into the mist that descended in her mind. She could taste the wine, the red sauce from the cannelloni, and a subtle flavor she couldn't place, but all of that was trivial compared to the fact that she could feel his hands brace themselves on either side of her shoulders as he shifted his body forward and pinned her in place. He never stopped the kiss, but she could feel the intensity change, could feel her own need rising to match the desire that radiated from him. Yet he didn't take it any further, never trying to stroke or touch her, and she had to admit to being blown away by his restraint. Soul was only restrained when he was worried, and Black Star didn't know the meaning of the word. She knew she shouldn't be comparing, but how could she not? Her previous male lovers were as different from one another as night and day – and it seemed that in Kid she'd found yet another style. One she liked. A lot.

She took the initiative to wrap her arms around his neck, to coil one leg around the back of his thigh and pull him closer, but to her shock he didn't immediately take the opportunity offered. Oh, he pressed even closer to her, and by the solid ridge she felt against her belly she knew he was easily as turned on as she was, but he didn't make any further moves, just continued with his mind-numbing kiss until she felt lightheaded both from lack of oxygen and from his attentions. Finally he lifted his head and leaned back slightly to gaze into her eyes, his own dark and fierce with the passion he was keeping locked tight within. She tried desperately to catch her breath – a feat not made any easier when he reached up with both hands to unwrap hers from his neck before pinning them against the bookshelf.

"Kid," she whispered breathlessly.

"You're beautiful," he murmured in return before leaning in to kiss her again. This time it was different. Not only did he have her deliciously restrained, unable to move her hands or really much of anything else with as tightly as he was pressing her against the shelf, but he'd dispensed with the teasing, gentle kisses. This time he left no doubt as to how much he wanted her, wanted this burning need that flowed from her to him and back again. She'd heard people talking about 'devouring someone with a kiss' and it had always sounded slightly icky to her, but now that she was on the receiving end of such an all-encompassing, sanity-melting embrace she could think of no other word to describe it. He was everywhere, and she was loving every minute of it.

* * *

He'd drastically underestimated how much of a strain on his willpower kissing Maka would be. Her whimpers, her gasps, the way she arched against him...it all conspired to test his resolve in ways he'd never faced. His weapons were far more experienced than he had been when they first talked him into bed, but he was a very fast learner. By the time he'd gotten up the nerve to take Tsubaki and Black Star up on their offer, he'd felt fairly confident in his abilities, and indeed a good time had been had by all. But this lithe blond with her symmetrical ponytails, her long, long legs, and her enormous green eyes was a totally different story. Everything he did made her look at him with wonder, and it made him feel like a god. Which he kind of was, really, but not quite the type of god he felt like around her. Her slender form wasn't as curvy as the other girls, but she was so perfectly proportioned that it was driving him mad. He pinned her hands to the shelves because if he hadn't done something with his own hands they would have been making short work of her school outfit and she deserved better than a quick, hard fuck against a library bookshelf. A part of him was still amazed that she'd chosen to stay here, and at first he'd been sure she didn't understand what he was really asking, but then he saw the flames behind those emerald orbs and realized she knew exactly what he was suggesting.

She was warm against him, responding to his kiss, his actions with an uninhibited need he would never have believed she possessed. When he finally released her hands she wrapped them both around his waist and yanked him forward, and the feel of her grinding against his hard-on nearly wrecked him. He managed to hold onto his control, though barely, and finally did what he'd been wanting to all night – he grasped the base of her ponytails, one in each hand, and tugged her head backwards so he could run his lips along the underside of her jaw. He thought her moan was the most sensual thing he had ever heard; that is, until he closed his teeth gently on her neck and got to listen to her voice cry his name to the emptiness of their surroundings.

He tormented her soft skin for a while, repeating every action he made on the opposite side as well, and once he felt her legs begin to tremble and sag he stepped back and grasped her hands with his own. No words needed said. They both knew exactly where this night would lead – the only question was how slow the journey would be. He planned to take his time. He knew Soul and Black Star, and knew neither one of them were fans of the 'slow and steady' method of pleasing their partner, so that was exactly what he planned to do. A part of him wondered why he was so insistent on implanting himself into Maka's mind as a suitable lover, but the rest of him understood. He may never be able to articulate it properly, but he understood.

With steps that were far steadier than he felt he walked backwards, leading her over until they were at their table once more. He leaned in to nibble on her neck, loving how eagerly she tilted her head back, how needy she sounded as she moaned. Letting his lips skirt across her earlobe he whispered softly.

"Get up on the table."

She complied with alacrity, even going so far as to spread her legs slightly and pull him between them, looking up to watch him with those gorgeous green eyes of hers. He smiled at her as he spoke.

"I would really like to take your shirt off for you, Maka," he murmured. "Would you allow me that honor?"

"You don't have to ask," she replied cheekily. He fixed her with a wicked grin.

"I know I don't have to ask. That's why I did." She giggled quietly.

"Well, then, by all means," she said with a smirk, resting firmly on her hands and watching his every move. His fingers were deft but teasing, working each button free of its closure one at a time, taking a moment to ply his fingertips gently against every inch of skin as it was revealed. She kept her eyes on him, watching while he slowly divested her of her top. And once the buttons were undone, once the center gap was large enough to see a fairly wide expanse of her creamy skin, he lowered his head and began kissing her softly, starting with the sensitive area just above her navel and working his way upwards. She giggled at the first touch of his lips, gasped at the second, and by the time he'd begun to trace his tongue along the hollow of her throat she had leaned her head back and started whimpering. It was a lovely sound. He knew he could get addicted to it. Hell, he was halfway there already. A smooth movement with his hands and her shirt slipped completely off her shoulders, pooling behind her around her hands where they pressed against the table. The only thing hiding her breasts from his view was her soft cotton bra, but he didn't mind. The cream color was beautiful against her skin, and the material was thin enough that he could see the shadows of her nipples where they rested underneath, the hard points begging for his attention. She lifted her head languorously and gazed at him. Sitting as she was on the table – their table – topless and pliant and delightfully symmetrical – he thought he had never seen anything more alluring.

"This is remarkably one-sided, I feel," she murmured. His smirk was wicked.

"Of course it is," he replied calmly, tracing his index fingers along her sensitive throat.

"Don't you think you should be half naked, too?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not done having my fun with you. So behave yourself." She wasn't sure what was more arousing – Kid's slow and thorough actions, or the cheeky and playful way he was speaking. Then he brushed his fingers across her body, this time trailing them along the waistband of her skirt, and she didn't really care what was more of a turn-on...she just decided to enjoy it all. He urged her flat on her back and gripped her wrists firmly but gently, stretching her arms above her head and whispering that she should 'stay like that.' After she'd nodded her agreement he began his torture.

Starting at her left palm he pressed his lips to her skin, moving them slowly but inexorably down the inside of her arm. Her wrist, her elbow, her shoulder...he ghosted across her collarbone before whispering kisses along the strap of her bra. He paused as he got to her breast, his warm breath washing over her puckered nipple even through the material before he continued his journey. Her ribs were a bit ticklish usually but she was so lost in lust she was easily able to ignore it. When he reached her skirt he stopped and stood, walking around the table and repeating his torment on her right side. She gasped out his name as he reached her navel, this time flicking his tongue against the dip and making her arch her back in reaction. To her chagrin, however, he stood up, resting his warm hands against her thighs. She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"I believe your skirt is in my way."

"Well, maybe you should do something about that?" she proposed with feigned nonchalance. He shrugged.

"Perhaps I should." It took less time than her shirt had as there was only one button and a zipper, and then she was laying on the table in only her bra and matching panties while his eyes roamed the expanse of nude skin. Without any further conversation he knelt to remove her shoes as well, leaving just her socks on, and then to her surprise – though why she was bothering to be shocked was beyond her...this night was already far out of her realm of experience – he lifted her calves over his shoulders. She froze in eager anticipation; Soul was fond of going down on her and she absolutely loved it. She couldn't imagine that she would be disappointed now, not as meticulous as her shinigami lover was.

His fingers traced softly, then with more pressure, over the material that hid her core from him. She knew he could feel how wet she was even through her panties. And she certainly wasn't about to argue when he urged her to lift her hips, shifting until he had slid the cream-hued fabric down her legs and dropped it on the floor with her other clothing. Now bared to his every desire, she closed her eyes and waited, wondering what he would do next. She didn't have to wonder long. Those precise fingers of his began to touch, to tease, lightly brushing over her heated center, and Maka thought that if heaven had a feel it had to be the sensation of Kid's hands against her skin.

His tongue on that same expanse of needy flesh made her realize how wrong her views of heaven really were.

He started off slow, smooth, and it felt wonderful. But when he brought his hands into play Maka nearly lost her mind. The feel of his fingers sliding just so inside her, the way he licked and nipped at her ultra-sensitive bud – it wasn't long before she was squealing and gasping. Had she been even remotely coherent she might have worried about some late janitor or bored teacher finding them, hearing her, but she didn't even care. As long as Kid kept doing what he was doing she could have cared less if half of the DWMA was gathered to watch. And he seemed to be enjoying himself as well, occasionally taking a break from his oral play to whisper accolades to her, how beautiful she was, how incredible. He managed to make her feel like a wanton and a princess at the same time, and she melted under his ministrations. And when he'd brought her to not one but two peaks, slowly bringing her down before kissing his way back up her body, she could only whisper his name and reach up weakly to run her hands through his hair.

"Maka," he murmured, kissing her lightly, and she responded with a fire that belied her physical limpness. After they broke apart again, he rested himself on his arms, slightly bent so their noses were only inches apart and he was gazing into her eyes.

"We can stop now, if you want. I promise I won't be upset. This is all for you tonight." She blinked slowly and raised one leg to drape it over his hips, loving the involuntary moan that escaped his lips. With fingers steady with desire she worked the silver skull off of the neckline of his shirt and began opening the buttons one by one. She never looked away from his golden eyes.

"Kid..?"

"Yes, Maka?"

"If you aren't naked and inside me in the next few minutes I will never speak to you again." His expression went from gentle to shocked to completely, unmistakeably wicked in seconds and then he was shrugging his now-unbuttoned shirt off, moving to remove her bra while she worked his pants open and off. They were kissing again as he maneuvered her to the edge of the table, but he pulled away from her lips long enough to caress her now-bared breasts, obviously thrilled that they were so sensitive. It seemed he couldn't resist the urge to bring her off one more time, lips sucking and tugging on her nipples in turn while his fingers dipped back into her slick core. His teeth on her skin threw her over the edge again and before she was even finished shaking he'd settled himself between her legs and she could feel his dick rubbing against her.

"Kid..." she whined, locking her legs around his hips to draw him closer. And with a sigh that quickly turned to a throaty growl he pressed himself slowly into her depths.

"Yes...gods, yes..." she moaned, throwing her head back and arching against him.

"Maka...holy hell, Maka..." He didn't seem to be able to articulate a sentence and the female in her was ecstatic at his lack of eloquence. And then it was her turn to lose her abilities as he began thrusting, slow and steady and so, so deep...she gasped when he bottomed out, whined when he withdrew, sighed in rapture as he filled her again. He kept his pace slow, his motions smooth, and his hands and mouth roamed her skin with what could only be classed as reverence. He'd promised to seduce her and he followed through, not stopping his efforts even now that he was caressing her body with his. He pulled out once, briefly, to reposition her fully on the table, stretched out before him like a banquet, climbing onto the table as well and rising to his knees. He stroked her legs, those long legs that had caught his attention so often, before lifting them up to rest on his shoulders so he could take his place inside her once more.

Never had Maka been treated like this. She'd been loved, she'd been fucked. She'd been driven insane by arousal and she'd been turned to boneless jelly from ecstasy. But never had she felt like a goddess. Kid worshiped her body, tantalized her mind, and drove her to heights she'd not even realized existed. It went beyond pure sex. It was something that wasn't true love. Maka could never explain it, but holy shit could she enjoy it. He kept her pinned on her back for a while, but eventually he urged her to roll over and coaxed her onto all fours, and she couldn't help but squeal at the change in angles. As he mounted her from behind, leaning over to fondle her breasts, he sped up his movements until she was having to brace herself solidly with her hands to keep from shifting down the length of the table. On her knees, arching back to meet every motion, she suddenly realized what she wanted. She gasped, but her words were nearly unintelligible. To her shock he slowed down again, returning to his earlier deep grinding rhythm while leaning himself over her to whisper in her ear.

"What was that, love?"

"Grab my hair," she whimpered, turning her head to look up at him. She saw the gleam in his eyes and knew it had been the right thing to say. The next thing she knew he was pounding his cock into her even harder than before, his hands grasping her ponytails and pulling slightly, making her back arch and her breasts shake. She could hear his breathing deepen, the harsh sounds as he lunged into her again and again making her tighten around him. And then he shifted, dipping his hips low and thrusting upwards, and the sudden friction at that odd angle made her scream his name and clamp down hard, shuddering and crying out her pleasure as she climaxed. He stayed still while she recovered, only occasionally sliding in and out of her overly sensitive channel, and when she was blinking and breathing again he pulled completely out and coaxed her onto her back once more. He placed one hand on each thigh and lifted her legs, spreading her wide and working his cock back into her with slow, teasing movements. He gazed down at her and she found she couldn't look away, didn't want to look away.

"You are...so lovely, Maka," he sighed. "So perfect, so warm..." He lifted her legs higher, dragging a moan from her. She clenched her muscles around him and watched him close his eyes and grit his teeth, delighting in the knowledge that she was pushing him so close to his own edge. When he regained control he looked back at her.

"That was wicked, love." She did it again and he moaned this time, slamming forward into her with enough force to drive the breath from her lungs.

"Maka..." he groaned, glaring down at her. "You're not making it easy for me to treat you right." She smiled, panting hard.

"Use me however you want to, Kid," she murmured. "I want to watch you come apart." His eyes gleamed, but she could tell he was going to speak, to say something about how she deserved better, so she squeezed him once more with her inner muscles at the same time she pinched his nipples. She could _feel_ his restraint snap.

"Fuck, Maka, you asked for it," was all the warning she got and then he was really, truly taking her, hard and fast, and she watched his slender form, his lean muscles, enthralled once more by how simply beautiful he was. All she could do was pant, his name slipping from her lips, her moans and pleas seeming to drive him harder. She knew he was close, knew she was close, and she wanted that simultaneous completion, wanted to feel him finish inside her as she came one last time. She began to tug her own nipples, hiding a smug grin as his gaze dropped to her hands and he let out a moan of his own. With a grin she reached one hand down between their bodies, stroking her own needy clit and occasionally brushing her fingers over his shaft as it withdrew from her. She was so close...it wouldn't take much at all...she brought her wet fingers up and stroked her nipples once more, and that seemed to drive him insane. With a snarl he bent down to suck hard on her swollen flesh, his hands shifting to grasp her ass and yank her up to meet his desperate thrusts. She yelped and shuddered, and that was it. He slammed her into the table, his cock pulsing and drenching her hot depths, the sensation of warmth setting her off around him once more. With a quick move he'd rolled them over so she was on top of him, lips still sucking her breasts, and the abrupt shift in position had her grinding down onto him as she milked the last of his seed from him. She had no strength left, and as soon as he released her nipple with a gasp she slumped down onto him, his arms coming up to wrap securely around her and hold her to his heaving chest. Even now he was kind, considerate, making sure she was comfortable with her head nestled against his shoulder. She could still feel the occasional throb from where he was still buried deep within her, and each time it made her moan softly and stroke his chest.

"Kid...that was amazing," she whispered. His arms tightened a little more.

"_You _were amazing, love," he murmured. They lay there, bodies cooling, hearts returning to normal pace, and Maka smiled when she realized she was still hearing the music he'd set up over the intercom, the soft strains more like a gentle caress now that they were both sated. She giggled, and he stroked his hand down her back.

"Something funny?" he asked. She looked up at him with a soft smile.

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"About the fact that our study nights just gained the potential to be a lot more interesting." His smirk was as wicked as hers, with just as much affection held within.

* * *

She was met by a wide shark grin as she stumbled into her house. Soul was stretched out on the couch playing some video game, and one look at his meister's appearance had him smirking.

"So Kid finally went for it?" She sighed and dropped down beside him, happy when he put down his controller to drag her into his lap and nestle her head against his neck.

"I think we both went for it," she murmured. She could feel him laugh.

"That's my girl," he said, kissing her hair. "So...did he tug your ponytails? I know they turn him on." She nodded, unable to speak for the yawn that was forcing its way from her.

"Why do I always feel like I'm a step behind everyone else when it comes to...well, this?" Soul chuckled.

"Because you are. But that's okay. We're patient." He paused. "Well, we're kind of patient. For the most part." She looked up at him, seeing the acceptance and emotions in his crimson eyes.

"I love you so much, Soul," she whispered. He leaned down to kiss her gently, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to their bed.

"I love you too, Maka," he replied once they'd broken apart. "Now, I think we should probably get some sleep. We've got the pool party tomorrow night, and I think you're going to want to rest up." She blinked at him, curiosity in her eyes. He grinned back. "Not promising anything, but I'd guess we're going to be in for a hell of a weekend...that is, if you want. It's all on you." She thought for a moment, pondering the way her life had changed in the past few months, and how unexpectedly happy those changes had made her. She sighed as she clambered out of her clothes and crawled onto the mattress, too tired to even contemplate night clothes. A few seconds later she felt her weapon slide into bed behind her, also nude, his arms wrapping securely around her and holding her close.

"I think...that sounds like fun..." she whispered. And then Maka Albarn, beloved of so many people, dropped into a satisfied, comforting slumber.


End file.
